


San Fransisco

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: FLUFF!!!!, I'm sorry this is long omg, Liebgott softens up ahhhhh, M/M, im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: David Webster is sent to San Fransisco for his work and getting himself lost proved to be a great happenstance when he runs into Joseph Liebgott.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Alia because she gets excited over WebGott <3

David Webster wandered the streets with only a backpack full of his personal items and a small paper folder in his hands. He walked down the sidewalk hoping to find his destination quickly as the winds of San Fransisco picked up. All of his colleagues called him crazy when he told them he was going to go off shore for an expedition in the dead of winter. Luckily for him, San Fran barely got any snow and that the waters wouldn't freeze due to the salt content.  
Webster inspected the contents of the folder, pulling out a small notecard that had a name, address, and phone number on it. He didn't have a map of the city despite how much things he had with him. He prayed he was close to the right street if not on it, but something shocked him tremendously when he looked up from the folder. A familiar body and face was dragging two garbage cans to the corner, huddled in warm winter clothes. Webster smiled and ran up to the man.

"Joe?" He asked and the man looked over.

"Well isn't it David Webster. How's it going man? What brings you to San Fransisco?" Joe Liebgott stood facing Webster, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Actually work. The wildlife agency I worked for told me to come inspect the humpback whales that migrate through here." Webster copied Liebgott, placing a hand in his pocket and the other holding the folder.

"Ah, well I'll see you around? How long are you in the city for?" Joe asked.

"A week. Say, Joe, do you know where this street is?" Webster asked, quickly removing his hand from his pocket and handing over the notecard he had. Liebgott stared at it for a minute and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I know where this is. Come on, I'll drive you. It's too far to walk. You're going to want to..." Liebgott trailed off before shrugging. Webster stared a bit, confused, before following Liebgott as he headed for his garage.  
Joe pulled his garage door up, creating a large rumble of aluminum on steel. Webster stood in the dry garage.

"Give me a second to go grab keys." Liebgott said as he quickly ran inside his home, coming out about ten seconds later. He unlocked the car, allowing Webster to get into the passenger side and him to get in the driver's seat. 

Liebgott started the car up and pulled it out carefully before driving down the street in the direction of Webster's original path.

"Whales, huh?" Joe piped up. Webster was looking out the window, watching the houses pass, before looking over at Joe.

"Yeah. Word is that they're going extinct in this area so we wanted to tag them." Webster said. Joe turned down a street before looking at Webster again.

"What? Asians killing them again?" Joe asked. Webster nodded.

"That's what they're thinking. We just want to track their migration patterns to see where they're dying off." Webster said with a tone of sadness. 

"Well, I hope things go well, Web." Joe said as he slowed to a stop at a red light, watching it intensely.

"So how's it going? Did you ever find that Jewish girl with large breasts?" Web joked a bit. Joe kept staring at the light.

"No. I'm," he paused. "I'm all by myself. All the women here went for the sailors of the marines." Joe looked at the intersection before crossing.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Webster said. Joe pulled onto another street and eventually in a small parking lot.

"Hey, where are you staying?" Joe asked as Webster grabbed his things.

"Uh, that's a good question." Webster stared at his things.

"Say, Web. Come stay with me. Free of charge, my treat." Joe grinned. Webster nodded a bit.

"Yeah. That would be great," Webster replied. "Thanks, Joe." He shook Joe's hand before getting out of the car and walking through the front doors. Joe waited until David got inside the building before pulling out and heading home.

Inside the building, Webster met his team of Marine Biologists and set up their week of travel into the Pacific Ocean. They gave him the option of staying with one of them if hotels were full since it was Christmas time. Webster thanked them for the offer and told him he was staying with a friend during the time spent on land.  
They discussed their plans of tracking a pod of whales that usually made their way through San Fran's harbor during the week around Christmas.  
By the time he left the first day of work, it was around six in the evening. Webster walked out of the building, saying goodbye to the other men. 

Joe sat in his car, reading what appeared to be a comic book when Webster spotted him. David walked over to the car and knocked on the window. Joe jumped and looked over before unlocking the door for Web. Webster crawled in and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd pick me up." He said. Joe laughed a bit.

"Well, I figured it would be a typical 9 to 5 job so I got here as soon as I dropped off my last rider." He said before starting his car back up and driving the two home. The entire time David was watching the clouds thin out, exposing the starry sky. The two pulled into the driveway and before Joe got out of the car, he looked at Webster still staring out of the window. The peace that Webster brought to Joe was calming. It was a couple of seconds before Webster realized he was at Joe's place and got out. Joe followed suit and walked through the front door, leaving the car out during the night. 

Joe's house was clean and tidy, much to Webster's surprise. Liebgott had a couple of pictures on his wall. One was his family, one was of downtown San Fransisco, and one was of Easy Company upon completion of Toccoa. Webster stared at the group of men he, too, once called family.

"What do you think everyone is up to?" Webster asked. There was Perconte, Luz, Cobb, Captain Nixon, Lieutenant Lipton, Muck, Penkala, everyone.

"Well, I can tell you that they don't have a David Webster in their house." Joe joked around. 

"I miss the good days when everyone was still alive." Web remarked quietly. Joe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Me too. Come on, let me make you some coffee. Cream and sugar?" Joe removed his hand and headed into the main part of the house. Webster looked over at him.

"Just sugar." He piped up before taking his shoes up and heading into the living room. David admired what Joe had done to his place. Joe walked out with two cups of coffee before looking at Webster. 

"Here. Let me show you to your room." Joe set the coffee cups down on a side table next to a couch before ushering Webster down a hallway that jutted off to the side. The two climbed a stairwell that had three doors attached to a small hallway.

"This is yours. I'm across the hall. Bathroom is there and there's a half bath downstairs." Joe pointed to the doors with their respective names. Webster entered his room and found a queen-sized bed, a small vanity, an empty wardrobe, and a small window that overlooked the street. Webster smiled and set his things down.

"You have a lovely house, Joe." He said. Joe leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"Yeah, well, I try. Besides, I'm barely in the house so it's naturally clean." Joe chuckled. 

The two headed back downstairs to drink coffee on the couch when Joe asked what David wanted for dinner. Webster, being the drama queen he was, complained about it being too late. Joe, being the jokester he was, claimed nonsense before getting up.

"There's a great pizza place down the road that's open until eleven tonight." Joe said. Webster, without any clue what was around, agreed to it and followed Joe to the front door. They dressed in warm clothes and put their shoes on before heading out of the house and down the street on foot.

The small pizza place was packed to the max with people. The two found a table and sat down.

"Web, what do you like?" Joe asked, looking at the menu. Webster stared at Joe in silence, admiring everything about him from his concentrated stare to the small wisp of hair that dangled in the middle of his forehead.

"Web?" Joe asked, looking up at David, making eye contact with the partially-smitten man.

"I usually get everything on it." Webster replied. Joe nodded and put the menu up again.

"I don't like mushrooms. Is that okay, or are you gonna get offended?" Joe asked. Webster laughed a bit.

"Go ahead and take them off." He said. 

The waitress came and took their full order. She came back with two bottles of cokes and opened them up for each of them before scurrying away to another table.

"So, what exactly are you going to do on the ocean, Web?" Joe asked and took a sip of his drink. Web, looked at the carbonation forming at the line of liquid.

"Well, tomorrow we're heading out to see if we can find any whales. If we do, we'll take note of their flukes, um tails, and then we'll tag them with some gps things the agency wants to try out." Webster took a sip. Liebgott was fully interested in not what Web had to say, but Webster himself. Joe admired, and always had admired, the man for his love and passion of the ocean. It made him smile on the inside whenever David would go on and on about sharks, fish, hell even the plants. 

As the two waited for their pizza, and even when it came and they ate away, Joe listened to Web as he went on and on about the new discoveries in the ocean and how he was excited to know more. He would go on about how dolphins change migration patterns and how some sharks don't follow their migration patterns. Joe listened to every bit and watched as Webster got really excited over sharks. 

By the time they had finished and paid, it was two hours later. Webster apologized to Liebgott for keeping him long in the restaurant, going on and on about the wildlife he obsessed over. Joe smiled and told him it was okay.  
They walked home and made it inside when Webster noticed Joe blushing a ton at the sight of him undressing himself, leaving only his t-shirt and trousers. He looked at him and immediately rushed to him.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" He asked. Liebgott snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Web.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. We should probably head to bed since we both have an early morning." Joe excused. Webster agreed and the two headed upstairs and into their respective rooms. 

David stood in front of the window, looking out between the blinds at the snow falling slowly. The street lights illuminated the area below. It was calm and peaceful, and he couldn't ask for anything better.

There was a small knock on the door before it opened with a soft creak. Webster looked over and found Joe standing in the doorway, only wearing a white shirt and a pair of pajama pants. David smiled a bit as Joe made his way.

"It's cold in my room and the heat doesn't turn on until Christmas." Joe spoke up, clearly hesitating on his speech. David walked over to him halfway and gave him a hug. Joe hugged him back, feeling the warmth of the taller man, before he looked up at Webster, who clearly looked happy as could be.

"Are you asking to sleep with me tonight?" Webster asked. Joe nodded and Webster could tell he was blushing a ton. And without another second wasted, Joe quickly put a small kiss on the taller man's lips.

Eventually the two carried each other to bed in a fit of kisses before collapsing under the covers. 

"Be safe out there tomorrow." Liebgott spoke softly, running a hand gently on the man's cheek. Webster gave him a quick kiss before rolling over to fall asleep.


End file.
